gupfandomcom-20200214-history
Kikuyo Idegami
- KMM= }}|kanji_name = 井手上 菊代 |romaji_name = Idegami Kikuyo |height = N/A |blood_type = N/A|affiliation(s) = *Kuromorimine Girls Academy (formerly) *Nishizumi Household * Japan Sensha-Dō Federation |role(s) = *Student (formerly) *Servant *Talent Scout |tank(s) = None |seyuu_(japanese) = |seyuu_(english) = |seyuu_(german)= |appearances = Girls und Panzer (Manga) Girls und Panzer: Little Army Girls und Panzer: Little Army Two Girls und Panzer: Ribbon Warrior }} Kikuyo Idegami (井手上 菊代 Idegami Kikuyo) is a servant of the Nishizumi family and talent scout for the Japanese Sensha-dō Federation. Profile First encountered in Little Army, Kikuyo is one of the servants of the Nishizumi family, performing chores and duties around their estate. Throughout the manga, she provides Miho with helpful advice, encouraging her to open up to her friends. Six years later, due to her dedication and loyalty, Shiho Nishizumi had recommended her to the National Japanese Sensha-dō Federation as a talent scout, seeking out extraordinary individuals that could represent Japan in the World Sensha-dō Championships. As such, Kikuyo went searching for Emi Nakasuga, a childhood friend of Miho, in order to extend to her an invitation to join the National Team. Background 'Little Army Two' Kikuyo makes her first appearance in Little Army Two after the Bellwall vs. Kuromorimine Match, and shortly before the Bellwall vs. Ooarai Match. She arrived a few days before Shiho Nishizumi, in order to check up on Maho and Miho. As such, she is first seen when Emi and her Tiger I crew were visiting a nearby shrine, accompanying Maho Nishizumi. She greeted Emi Nakasuga and Hitomi Yuzumoto, remarking that it had been quite a while since they had last seen each other. 'Girls und Panzer Manga' She went to Miho in order to warn her to withdraw from the tournament by giving her a harsh ultimatum, that if Miho were to lose from Pravda Girls High School in the 63rd National High School Sensha-Dou Tournament semi-finals she would be disowned by the Nishizumi family. Appearance Kikuyo is a tall young woman with long black hair, and dark brown eyes. She keeps her hair tied in a short ponytail, which eventually grows to shoulder length by the time of the time of the 63rd National High School Sensha-dō Tournament. She is always seen wearing traditional attire, specifically a kimono. This appearance, combined with her elegant demeanor makes her the splitting image of the Yamato Nadeshiko. During her first appearance in Little Army, she appears to be in her late teens or early 20s. Appears to be in her late 20s or early 30s by the time of the 63rd National High School Sensha-dō Tournament. Personality Due to few appearances and almost none introduction, little is known about her personality, however, she is very loyal to the Nishizumis and have a good relationship with Miho and Maho Nishizumi. Trivia *In the movie, when Ami Chōno arrives at the Nishizumi's House, a voice is heard announcing the arrival to Shiho, it's possible that it's Kikuyo. *In manga Girls und Panzer Ribbon Warrior, Darjeeling once considered to recruit Kikuyo (along with Ami Chōno and Alice Shimada) into Team Oni. It is possible that off-screen, she also a Sensha-dō-in with a considerable skill. Gallery Kikuyo Younger.png|Kikuyo, 6 years ago. Young Kikuyo 2.png|Kikuyo acting as a referee between Miho and Maho's match. Kikuyo Idegami.jpg|Kikuyo Idegami appearance from back cover of GuP Little Army vol.2 KikuyoManga.jpg|Kikuyo Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Polynymous Category:Little Army Characters Category:Little Army 2 Characters Category:National Japanese Sensha-dō Federation